


Night or Day

by RightNow2808



Series: Forever [2]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fedkids, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightNow2808/pseuds/RightNow2808
Summary: Following his Indian Wells semi-final withdrawal, Rafa visits Roger at his house.





	Night or Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii, i know i've been really inactive lately, but i just have so much going on right now  
> this is something i started writing right after rafa's injury to cheer myself up, but sadly i haven't been able to finish it until now  
> also, Hotten Than the Sun is clearly on hold, because a) i'm lacking motivation, b) i'm lacking time and c) i'm writing a million other fedal one shots and longer stories  
> i promise i'll start regularly posting HTTS in summer, but please just bear with me while i try to finish high school well enough to get into medical school :)  
> i really hope you like this short piece though :)

Roger had just finished his pre-match practice and was going towards the locker room when he heard a voice yell his name. He stopped and turned around, raising his eyebrows in surprise as Rafa came around the corner.

Taking just one look at him, Roger could immediately tell what was wrong. A shadow he had seen so many times before was clouding Rafa’s eyes and the corners of his mouth were pulled downwards. Roger put his bags down on the floor and without a word stepped to Rafa and hugged him, not caring one bit about how sweaty he was.  

Rafa clung to him like a life-line. Roger could feel his warm breath at the crook of his neck and the slight tremble of Rafa’s body against his own. He could tell how frustrating this was for Rafa. He held him tightly, neither of them saying a word. Rafa was the first one to move away, staring at Roger with clear, sad eyes.

“I withdrew,” he said, painfully honest.

“I’m so sorry,” Roger replied. Rafa just shrugged. They both knew Roger didn’t have anything to be sorry for.

“I want you to know first. Benito went to talk to the organizers and call the press conference. I’m sorry we can’t play, Rogi.”

Roger was of course disappointed. Last year he and Rafa both only played three tournaments together and they never had the change to meet in a duel. And the last match they’ve played in Shanghai couldn’t count, because neither of them gave it their 100%. Rafa couldn’t and even though Roger won, there was nothing more painful than having to watch the person you love suffer on the other side of the net. He was distracted the whole match and every winner that should have felt good, only felt painful instead. And this was a year and a half ago.

And even though he missed playing Rafa, he preferred Rafa withdrawing over having to watch him suffer again.

Even though he pretty much knew the answer, he had to ask. “What about Miami?”

Rafa only shook his head. But they had talked before and Roger knew that even if Rafa didn’t hurt his knee, he would probably still skip Miami.

“Go shower, Rogi,” he said and the softest of smiles appeared on his lips. Roger desperately searched for how Rafa was really feeling in his eyes. But those brown eyes gave away nothing but peaceful, honest sadness. He didn’t want to leave Rafa alone when he was like that. But he could feel the sweat getting cold against his back and he knew that his physio would pretty much slap him if he didn’t get his ass in the shower soon.

“Hey, will you come to my house later? You’re not leaving until tomorrow, right?”

Rafa seemed to be thinking for a while, contemplating if this was a good idea. Roger waited desperately for an answer and finally Rafa gave a small nod.

“Sí, I come after doctor, okay?”

“I’ll be waiting.”

*

The taxi dropped Rafa off right in front of Roger’s house. Climbing out of the car, he made a bad move with his leg and hissed as it put weight on his inflamed tendon. He cursed silently, the frustration eating him up from the inside. He wasn’t angry, there was no reason to be, he just wasn’t sure for how much longer he could take the constant disappointment.

He rang the doorbell, nervously looking around to make sure no one could see him. He got enough hate comments as it was, he couldn’t imagine the scandal that would occur if somebody saw him in front of Roger’s house hours after withdrawing from a match with him.

The intercom buzzed and Rafa pushed the door open. He disappeared inside quickly, and quietly made his way through the hall into the living room. Leo and Lenny were playing on the carpet by the couch but nobody else was to be seen.

“Hola,” Rafa greeted the little ones, careful not to scare them. Leo stood up and came running to Rafa, wrapping his little arms around Rafa’s thigh and hugging him tightly. Rafa smiled and ran his hand though Leo’s soft, sand-coloured hair.

“So sorry you can’t play,” he said, his voice muffled against Rafa’s stomach. Lenny followed his twin quickly and hugged Rafa’s other leg.

“We want to watch you and daddy play,” Lenny added.

Rafa laughed despite a flash of pain in his chest. “Don’t worry, guys, you will see us play soon. Where are your mom and dad?” he asked. He could only wish to feel as confident as his words made him seem.

“Daddy went to get fish for you,” Leo replied with a bright a smile.

“Oh, he did? And how did he know I not have lunch yet?” Rafa joked.

Lenny rolled his eyes extravagantly. “Daddy always knows.”

Rafa laughed, but it was the truth. Roger somehow always knew.

“Mommy went somewhere with everybody else,” Leo shrugged.  “Daddy say if you come before him, you can watch TV. Here!” he said and gave Rafa the TV remote, but Rafa didn’t turn the TV on.

“So daddy left you all alone?” He asked, disapproving. The boys hadn’t turned five yet and Rafa didn’t deem it fitting to leave small kids in the house by themselves.

“Yes, but we promise we’re good! And daddy said we can’t let anyone in the house, except you.” Leo exclaimed. Rafa ran his eyes over the carpet where their toys were set out and he had to agree. Roger’s kids were the best-behaved children he knew.

“How about we play something together?” he asked. The twins’ faces lit up, but immediately a shadow of doubt clouded over their eyes.

“But daddy said we can’t bother you,” Leo said. Rafa rolled his eyes.

“Come on,” he chuckled, “I’m a little hurt, not dying.”

Leo’s eyes lit up. “Okay!” he exclaimed. “Let’s play parchis!”

Rafa laughed while Lenny and Leo ran off to their room to get it. He had taught them well. They sat down on the floor and played, but only for about fifteen minutes before Roger came with a grocery bag in his hands. Rafa and the twins didn’t notice him at first, too engrossed in the game. The twins seemed to be playfully making fun out of Rafa and Roger’s heart swelled at them laughing together. The kids always managed to cheer him up and Roger was beyond thankful for his amazingly understanding and loving children.

“Hey,” he said finally, and three pairs of eyes turned up to him.

“Hola, Rogi,” Rafa said and his eyes were now happy and relaxed. Roger sighed in relief. Rafa was feeling at least a little bit better. Leaving the children to play he went to prepare some lunch. Only for the four of them, Mirka had just told him that her, the girls and the rest of the team will have lunch somewhere in town. Roger hadn’t told her Rafa was coming over, but she must have known.

The fish were prepared quickly and Rafa was really thankful to get something light into his sensitive stomach, especially after the upsetting morning he had had. After lunch Roger sent the boys to play into their room. They were only four but even they seemed to know when their dad and Rafa needed to be alone. This was nothing new. Rafa had been there since their birth, and they had learnt to love his constant presence.

Roger and Rafa settled on the couch. Rafa pressed himself close to Roger and sighed softly.

“Mmm,” he mumbled, “siesta now.”

And even though Rafa was relaxed at the moment and Roger didn’t want to ruin it, he had to ask. “What did the doctor say?”

Rafa only opened one eye to look at Roger. “Nothing new. Inflamed tendon, as usually.”

Roger wondered how Rafa managed to be so calm, so composed about it. The Spaniard seemed to read his mind.

“Yesterday, I question how longer I can take this. Today I question if I should just announce retirement. Is not easy, Roger, but now I think, I am so stupid, but I will play until I absolutely can’t anymore.”

Roger sighed and wrapped a hand around Rafa’s shoulders, pulling him close. They tumbled down to lie on the couch, Roger lying on his back with Rafa half on top of him.

“I’m really proud of you,” was all Roger could say in response to Rafa’s strong statement. Rafa smiled lightly.

“I am of you too. And you better win tomorrow. I don’t give you one extra day for nothing, huh?”

Roger laughed, stroking his fingers over Rafa’s cheeks. “I’ll try my best. But Rafa, please, promise me you’ll at least consider stopping if it gets too bad. I want you to be able to walk along the beach in Porto Cristo in twenty years with me and the kids or climb a mountain in Switzerland. I want us to still be able to play a decent tennis match at your academy. And I don’t want painkillers upsetting your stomach every day. Please, don’t let it go too far.”

Rafa stared at him for a second, his face expressionless save for the tears glistening in his eyes. Then a smile spread over his lips. “Roger, you’re not getting me away from you so easily.”

Roger knew Rafa liked to turn serious conversations into jokes sometimes, but something told him that Rafa appreciated his warning. He laughed and pressed his lips to Rafa’s forehead. “Of course not.”

After sharing endless light kisses, they fell asleep under the sun light shining through the window, getting them pleasantly warm and sleepy.

Myla and Charlene were the ones to wake them up after about an hour, one of the girls jumping right on top of them and the other yelling Rafa’s name.

They blinked sleepily, untangling their legs, looking around in confusion while Charlene was already hugging Rafa and squeezing him half to death. Rafa laughed, wrapping his arms around her.

“Hola, chica,” he greeted her, using her favourite Spanish word and making her giggle uncontrollably. Myla hugged him too, a little more gently and carefully as if Rafa’s whole body could break at the smallest touch. Rafa actually wondered if that was true. Roger, Rafa, Mirka and the kids spent the rest of the day watching movies and playing outside on the backyard.

They ate dinner together, yoghurt and fruit and tuna just for Rafa’s liking. The team and Roger’s parents went out again. Afterwards Rafa helped put the kids to sleep, something he loved doing since their birth and then slowly started picking up his things, preparing to leave.

Roger saw him walking down the stairs with his jacket already on and he called his name. Rafa turned around. Without the kids’ presence his eyes were sad again, but not quite as sad as in the morning.

“Stay the night,” Roger said, and it wasn’t a question. Rafa stopped where he stood, biting his lip. Even though Roger’s family and team knew about them, Rafa still felt uncomfortable interfering with Roger’s family life. No matter how many times Roger had told him he was part of the family too, Rafa was still afraid his presence would upset or angry Mirka even though his wife loved Rafa just as much as the kids did.

There was just this thing about Rafa. It was impossible not to love him.

“You sure?” he asked, sounding insecure which squeezed painfully at Roger’s heart. This was something Rafa didn’t know, but Roger always made sure anywhere he stayed there was a room free for Rafa to stay in whenever he wanted.

He went to Rafa and took his hands in his. “Of course. Come on, you must be exhausted.” He pulled him along gently, into the second floor where an empty room was. The door was closed, Roger always had a feeling he had to keep its presence clean and ready for Rafa. It wasn’t as if Rafa spent a lot of time with them. They usually had to be satisfied with occasional meetings in locker rooms and on tennis courts, but when they were together, they spread their love fully.

He led Rafa inside and sat him down on the bed gently. He kneeled in front of him, took a hold of his calf and removed one shoe and then repeated on the other leg. He removed his socks, his fingers tickling Rafa’s soles, making him giggle and squirm on the bed.

He kneeled on the bed, straddling Rafa’s lap, but careful not to put any weight on him. He first removed Rafa’s jacket, finger lingering on the zipper by his neck and touching his warm skin. His thin T-shirt followed, Roger pulling it over his head and throwing it somewhere in the corner of the room.

Pressing his hands to Rafa’s chest, he pushed until Rafa understood what he wanted and let himself be laid down on the bed, relaxing under Roger’s intense haze.

With a very serious look in his eyes, Roger leaned down and kissed him, gently coaxing Rafa’s lips with his own until Rafa finally properly responded, bringing his hands up to wrap around Roger’s neck, holding him in place and deepening the kiss. After moments of trying to keep his self-control, he finally snapped and let his body fall on top of Rafa, touching each other from lips to hips.

Rafa was panting when Roger finally pulled away, his eyes darker, but also happier than before. Roger smiled down at him and Rafa hesitantly smiled back.

“You want to shower?” Roger asked him, knowing that Rafa liked to go to bed clean. Rafa nodded and Roger climbed off him, taking his hand and pulling him up from the bed. Never letting go of each other’s hands they went to the joined bathroom.

Roger removed his own clothes while he hungrily watched Rafa take off the rest of his. He pulled him into the shower impatiently, desperate to get Rafa back in bed and finally properly touch him. He lathered his body with soap, hands lingering on the sensitive parts of Rafa’s body. Rafa purred like a cat and pressed himself close to Roger, his body as always hot to the touch like he had sucked all of the sun light he was ever under inside himself. Even if the water they were showering with was cold, Rafa’s body would be enough to keep Roger warm.

He ran his hands all over Rafa’s strong, defined back and down to hiss ass, squeezing his cheeks and making Rafa giggle softly. And God, how much has Roger missed this sound. This pure sound of happiness Rafa was never hesitant to share with the rest of the world. And Roger was sometimes jealous of how easily Rafa shared this laugh with everybody else. Always laughing, always trying to make sure everybody around him was happy. Even when he himself was sad and down.

But there was this smile. It was close-lipped and soft, and it made his eyes shine secretively. This smile was only reserved for Roger. And when Roger looked at him again, Rafa was smiling like that, looking at Roger as if he had found God. He wrapped his hands around Roger’s biceps and squeezed like he needed something to hold on to.

“You always make me feel better, Rogelio,” he said. Roger smiled.

“I do?” he asked, just to make sure. Rafa was an independent person. He liked to hide his pain, he liked to be alone when hurting and the fact that Rafa chose to stay with him instead pleasantly warmed his insides. Rafa nodded.

“I’ll always try to make you feel better. You don’t need to go through this alone,” he added. It was cheesy as hell, he knew, but Rafa made him like that. He made him want to shower him with flowers, love letters, cute little notes – and he was a thirty-seven-year-old adult, mind you.

Rafa smiled again, this time a little sadly. “Of course.” He didn’t explain his reply any further.

After they were both relatively clean and they stepped out of the shower, Roger grabbed a fluffy white towel and dried Rafa down, while the Spaniard laughed quietly into his hand. Roger didn’t ask what he found so incredibly funny, he just wanted to listen to this laugh, because he was always afraid it would disappear after every new injury. Rafa never stopped laughing, but Roger didn’t dare take it for granted.

They walked into the bedroom, both of them completely naked, but that’s what made it easier to just slide onto the bed, bodied pressed together and mouths immediately joining in a hot kiss.

Rafa tangled his hands into Roger’s hair and pulled on them, while Roger wrapped his arms around Rafa’s waist to keep his body as close as possible. Rafa’s lips were aggressive, his teeth often catching on Roger’s bottom lip and his tongue invading every last part of Roger’s mouth. It seemed like he tried to put all of his frustration into the kiss and this was fine by Roger.

On instinct, Rafa’s legs spread to allow Roger in between them, his body resting on top of Rafa’s.

“Do you want to…?” Roger asked when they parted, foreheads pressed together.

“What? Fuck? Sí!” And Rafa’s bluntness will never not be funny and hot at the same for Roger. Rafa has always had a funny way of expressing himself. Sometimes he was shy, sometimes incredibly straightforward. And he never ceased to surprise Roger.

Roger giggled. He liked how comfortable he could be with Rafa. If one of them suddenly started laughing during sex, it could never ruin the mood. It only made them feel closer. Not even with Mirka could he feel as relaxed as he did with Rafa.

Roger kissed him again, hotter this time, before he moved away and reached into the bedside drawer for the lube. He had placed a whole bottle and a few condoms in there, after he had invited Rafa to the house that morning.

“Condom?” He asked. Rafa scrunched his nose up. They stopped using condoms recently, after checking they were clean. Afterwards they only used them sometimes for the sake of cleanness when they were in a hurry.

“No. Wanna feel you.”

Roger leaned back down, and his lips attacked Rafa’s neck while he wetted his fingers and reached in between Rafa’s legs. He prepared him gently. It’s been long since the last time, almost two months, and Rafa was tighter than usual.

He whimpered softly while he was assaulted by Roger’s mouth and his fingers, his hips canting up to try to get more, his hands gripping Roger’s shoulders.

Roger’s lips moved down Rafa’s neck to his chest and stopping at his left nipple. He attacked it with his lips and teeth and Rafa cried out, his back arched and head thrown back in pleasure.

Roger’s free hand grabbed Rafa right under his right knee, the skin there warm and a little sweaty. Rafa twitched instinctively, but Roger’s touch was too gentle to hurt. He pushed Rafa’s leg further away to have better access and Rafa whimpered, feeling completely exposed, open and vulnerable in front of Roger’s eyes, but at the same time full of thrust, knowing that Roger would never hurt him. At least not like that.

Rafa’s cock, lying hard and red on his tummy, twitched every time Roger touched a particularly sensitive spot inside his body. Rafa could only take it for so long until Roger’s fingers in him became both too much and not enough.

“Enough, I’m ready,” he gasped, his voice strained and raspy. Roger looked at his face and found Rafa staring at him with dark, sensitive eyes. His face was flushed, lips bitten and red, the same colour as his nipples.

“You sure? You’re tight.”

Rafa nodded stubbornly and of course, Roger shouldn’t have expected anything else. He twisted his fingers and scissored them just to make sure, before he pulled them out. Rafa’s hips tried to follow the stimulation, raising off the bed. Roger only smirked in response to Rafa’s sensitivity and used a hand to keep Rafa down on the bed.

He lathered himself with lube, using a little too much, the sounds of him stroking himself a little too loud in the completely quiet house. Rafa was watching him with dark eyes, following his hand’s movement and licking his lips.

Finally – fucking finally – he stopped teasing him and settled in between Rafa’s spread legs. He gripped his strong thighs and held them in place gently while he moved closer and pressed inside slowly. It was as he had said. Rafa was tight and Roger had to breathe deeply in order to go slowly and give Rafa the time he needed to get used to it.

Rafa was gripping Roger’s arms, his grip almost white-knuckled but Roger didn’t really feel the pain. If anything, it was turning him on even more.

When Rafa’s face relaxed a little, Roger moved slowly, drawing his hips back before pushing in completely, his hips flush against Rafa’s ass. Rafa moaned and already urged Roger to go faster. He needed something to overcome the frustration he’d been feeling, and he couldn’t think of a better way.

They both moaned as Roger fucked him faster. Rafa wrapped his legs around Roger’s waist. It was his favourite position, it made him feel safe and loved and it felt so good, Roger reaching all the best places inside of him.

Roger kept it slow and sweet, and they kissed the whole time, murmuring soft words that reached through the slick unmistakeable sounds of fucking. Sweat gathered on their skin and it was always like that with them. Hot, intense and on the edge of too much. Especially if they’d been apart for too long. And the pleasure was nothing like what they’ve experienced before they’ve met each other. They were like pieces of puzzle. They belonged together.

Rafa slid his hands into Roger’s hair and pulled on it, getting a groan of pleasure from Roger. Rafa shifted his hips, trying to get into the perfect position and moaned high in his throat when Roger pushed in the next time, hitting just the right place inside of him. He tightened his grip in Roger’s hair in response.

It was difficult to last. Everything was too much, too hot, too intense and it’s been too long since the last time. The heat in their tummies spread, getting better and better and more pleasurable with each thrust, with each meeting of their bodies. Rafa squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth falling open while Roger fought with the pleasure and tried to keep his eyes open to keep watching the Spaniard. Rafa’s face was mesmerizing. Especially scrunched up in pleasure.

Rafa came with a sudden cry, without a warning and completely untouched. His ass contracted around Roger, hips coming off the bed in intense pleasure. Roger fucked him through it, fighting hard to keep from coming for at least a few more seconds, while Rafa tried and failed to silence his cries by biting his lip.

Once it was over, Rafa opened teary eyes and released the tight grip he had on Roger’s hair. His face was red and sweaty, his eyes unfocused. His hand slid from Roger’s hair to the side of his face and without really knowing what he was doing, he pressed two of his fingers inside Roger’s mouth.

The Swiss moaned at that and Rafa shifted in oversensitivity when Roger licked around his fingers and fucked him a little harder.

“Come on,” Rafa said, pushing his fingers further inside Roger’s mouth, almost to see how far he could push them without Roger gagging. “Come in me.”

And Rafa’s dirty mouth did it for Roger. He had to try really hard not to bite off Rafa’s fingers as he came, his hips stuttering in their movement, becoming irregular and harder than before. He could indistinctively hear Rafa moaning over the sound of blood rushing by his ears.

Rafa felt Roger filling him up. It was a weird, but hot feeling he still didn’t quite get used to, but he loved knowing Roger left a part of himself inside of him and he hated it how it leaked out of him when Roger pulled away. Roger once left him a promise to buy him a plug, but that was something that remained on their list for the future.

Roger shook and trembled on top of Rafa, fucking him slowly until it became too much, then he fell on top of Rafa and moaned lowly into his neck. Rafa giggled softly under him, reaching up and threading his fingers through Roger’s curly hair.

“That good, huh?” he asked, and Roger chuckled, glad to have Rafa joking again.

“Better,” he replied and kissed him. The intensity Rafa put into his kiss was almost enough to get Roger going again. Roger rolled off him, both of them still panting, and their skin glistening with sweat under the dimmed lights.

“You’re beautiful,” he told him, like he did many times before and will never cease to do to so.

“You too,” Rafa replied, his eyes now shining beautifully, with a soft sleepy glint in them. He must have been tired. Roger knew how much injuries and doctors visits tired him out.

“What do you want for breakfast?” he asked as he took the duvet and pulled it over their naked bodies. Rafa raised his eyebrows.

“Is evening, Roger. Not time for breakfast.”

Roger laughed softly. “No, I know, but I want you to keep wanting to spend the nights with me. And a good breakfast should do it.”

Rafa giggled and rolled his eyes. “Stupid. I always want to spend time with you. Night or day. But if you insisting, I like pancakes very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated (or more simply, i'm craving attention) :) <3


End file.
